


Such Devoted Sisters

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate and Constance like to play pranks on one another.Mild fluff.





	

It starts, as always, with simple pranks, records changed by hand, changing the flavour of each other’s food, spelling each other into silence... but it escalates quickly. By the time Hecate is seventeen and allowed to come home on breaks and holidays, the two are at each other’s throats. They are both stubborn, proud to be daughters of the Hardbroom family and yet... they drive one another crazy. 

Hecate leaves to start her teaching job, smirking at Constance as she passes, spelling the woman’s books so they fall... and then run away from her. It is a goodbye gift from one sister to another, although they both know Connie’s work at Cackle’s Academy will mean nothing unless Hecate is also able to hold her students in check.


End file.
